The present invention pertains to a clamping tool holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clamping tool holder for releasably securing an insert to the clamping tool holder.
Typically, tool holder mechanisms utilize a conical bore whose axis is offset from the threaded section of the locking pin receiving hole to tilt the locking pin into abutment with the cutting insert. These designs are difficult to machine because the location of the conical bore must be maintained within a relatively tight tolerance if it is to achieve the desired tilting of the locking pin.
In addition, many tool holders utilize a resilient member, such as a spring, for urging the clamp in a forward direction as the clamp moves in a downward direction by the clamp screw. These designs need high precision and include unnecessary components, thereby resulting in increased manufacturing costs. Therefore, there is a need to provide a tool holder for clamping an insert that is simple to manufacture and has improved manufacturing tolerances while requiring fewer components.
An object of the invention is to provide a tool holder for releasably clamping an insert within a tool holder body.
In one aspect of the invention, a tool holder body includes an insert-receiving pocket formed at a forward end thereof and has a bottom and at least one side wall for receiving the insert. The bottom of the insert-receiving pocket has an internally threaded mounting bore. The tool holder includes an internally threaded clamp-securing bore formed between an inclined surface and the insert-receiving pocket. A clamp is arranged on the tool holder body. The clamp includes a lower face with a nose portion and a pair of pads. The clamp has a threaded aperture formed therethrough. A clamp screw is inserted into the threaded aperture of the clamp. The clamp screw has a threaded portion capable of being threaded onto the internally threaded clamp-securing bore of the tool holder body and the threaded aperture of the clamp to bring the clamp into pressing engagement with the insert. The nose portion of the clamp engages a rearward inside surface of the mounting bore of the insert and the pair of pads of the clamp engages a rearward top surface of the insert when the clamp is brought into pressing engagement with the insert.
In another aspect of the invention, the tool holder comprises a tool holder body includes an insert-receiving pocket formed at a forward end thereof and has a bottom and at least one side wall for receiving the insert. The bottom of the insert-receiving pocket has an internally threaded mounting bore. The tool holder includes an internally threaded clamp-securing bore formed between an inclined surface and the insert-receiving pocket. A clamp is arranged on the tool holder body. The clamp includes a lower face with a nose portion and a pair of pads. The clamp has a threaded aperture formed therethrough. A clamp screw is inserted into the threaded aperture of the clamp. The clamp screw has a threaded portion capable of being threaded onto the internally threaded clamp-securing bore of the tool holder body and the threaded aperture of the clamp to bring the clamp into pressing engagement with the insert. The clamp engages only the top surface of the insert and the hole of the insert when the clamp is brought into pressing engagement with the insert.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a tool holder for clamping an insert comprises a tool holder body including an insert-receiving pocket formed at a forward end thereof and having a bottom and at least one side wall. The bottom has an internally threaded mounting bore. The tool holder includes an internally threaded clamp-securing bore formed between an inclined surface and the insert-receiving pocket. The tool holder body further includes a pin-receiving bore formed in the tool body. A clamp is arranged on the tool holder body. The clamp includes a lower face with a nose portion and at least one pad. The clamp has a threaded aperture formed therethrough and a pin-receiving bore formed therein. A clamp screw is inserted into the aperture of the clamp. The clamp screw has a threaded portion capable of being threaded onto the internally threaded clamp-securing bore of the tool holder to bring the clamp into pressing engagement with the insert. A guide pin is capable of being received within the pin-receiving bore of the tool holder body and the pin-receiving bore of the clamp. The guide pin guides the clamp when the clamp is brought into pressing engagement with the insert.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of clamping an insert to a tool body, comprises the steps of:
(a) providing a tool holder body including an insert-receiving pocket formed at a forward end thereof and having a bottom and at least one side wall, the bottom having an internally threaded mounting bore, the tool holder including an internally threaded clamp-securing bore formed between an inclined surface and the insert-receiving pocket, the insert-receiving pocket capable of receiving an insert having a mounting bore formed therethrough;
(b) providing a clamp arranged on the tool holder body, the clamp including a lower face with a nose portion and a pair of pads, the clamp having a threaded aperture formed therethrough;
(c) inserting a clamp screw into the aperture of the clamp, the clamp screw having a threaded portion capable of being threaded onto the internally threaded clamp-securing bore of the tool holder to bring the clamp into pressing engagement with the insert,
whereby the nose portion of the clamp engages a rearward inside surface of a mounting bore of the insert and the pair of pads of the clamp engages a rearward top surface of the insert when the clamp is brought into pressing engagement with the insert.